


Never Let Me Go

by AstraBabe



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraBabe/pseuds/AstraBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geez Peg, keep holding a girl like this and she'd think you meant it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> WELP I never thought the day would come that I killed Angie. I'm so sorry.

It was loud. Angie could hear the cars from blocks over and bar patrons slurring their words and even a couple arguing in an apartment. Everything was a pleasant haze. Had she been drinking? She had to think about it for a second. No, she hadn’t but she felt the familiar pang of cheap, peachy liquor heating her insides. It emanated from her core to her skin. It was like- like she could feel the steam rising off the wet pavement. It rose up and nestled into her clothes and skin and her hair. It was a sticky, damp heat. The feeling was starting to become too much. Angie shifted trying to readjust the covers but nothing happened. She kept trying but it just wouldn’t go away. Her skin grew hotter and stickier and _oh it was getting worse now_. She began to thrash around to throw off her blankets but _goddamnitt why wouldn’t they_ -

There was no sound. What happened to the sound? She froze in place but realized she was still shaking. Angie lazily opened her eyes and peered up. Her vision was spotty but she saw Peggy was gripping her by the shoulder, shaking her. More importantly, Peggy was holding her. The brunette was moving her mouth to speak but she couldn’t hear her. Angie furrowed her brows trying to make out the words. Upon closer inspection, she noticed Peggy looked upset. _Was she crying?_ Angie leaned up when the silence broke all at once.

“ _-hear me? Angie!_ ”

The blonde flinched back. The noise of the cars and people and Peggy shrieking hit her all at once. Reflexively, she screwed her eyes shut to try and bring back the silence.  
Peggy looked at Angie with wide, helpless eyes and saw the mistake she made by yelling. She lowered her voice and propped Angie up in her arms, moving her closer to her face. The asphalt dug into her knees.

“Hey, hey” she cooed “it’s ok.” she paused, still staring.

“ Please look at me” her voice cracked.

Gingerly, she blinked her eyes open. Peggy was a lot closer and even more lovely. 

“Wow” her voice was hoarse “you’re so beautiful.”

Angie moved her hand- _it felt so light_ \- to touch Peggy’s face. Any other day, she would've stopped herself but Peggy’s skin looked so soft and so much like porcelain just begging to be held. On its way, her fingers accidentally brushed the brunette's hand which lay on her stomach. Peggy was holding her so tightly it made her want to blush. She’s wanted this for a while.

“You’re going to be okay, Angie.” Peggy forced a smile. She subconsciously began to rock Angie like child who needed comforting.

“Hun, I’m doing better than okay.” Angie laughed but stopped abruptly. Her smile and energy were fading. She felt a lot heavier than before.

“English, I don’t feel too well. Were we drinking last night?”

Worry flashed through Peggy’s eyes.

“Angie , you’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.”

“I think I drank too much.”  


“We didn’t have anything.”

“It’s making me sleepy.”

“Angie, you can’t go to sleep.”

“Let’s call it a night, okay Pegs? I’m beat.”

“Can you hear me?” Peggy put more pressure on hole in Angie’s stomach. Angie made a feeble attempt at wrapping her hand around Peggy’s.

“Geez Peg, keep holding a girl like this and she'd think you meant it.” She tried to laugh again but couldn’t find the energy. God, she was so tired. 

“Fine then, if I’m gonna go to bed like this just promise me” she looked up through half lidded eyes “that you’ll never let me go, okay?”

“You can’t leave me like this, Angie, please.” Peggy was begging her now, pained eyes frantically roving the blonde's face.

Angie closed her eyes completely and sighed “I’ve always felt so safe with you.”

Those words made Peggy finally break; her breath hitched and the first sounds of an ugly sob escaped her.

“Just…never let me go, never let me go, never let-” Angie repeated on and on.

Peggy rocked her back and forth to the rhythm of her own words, sobbing harder, inching closer and closer to Angie’s face until the words stopped coming and their foreheads touched. The gentle hand atop Peggy’s let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Florence + The Machine song Never Let Me Go. Specifically,  
> And it's breaking over me  
> A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
> Found the place to rest my head  
> Never let me go  
> Never let me go  
> Never let me go  
> Never let me go
> 
> And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
> And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
> And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me  
> But the arms of the ocean delivered me


End file.
